


Hail Hydra

by weepingnaiad



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Post episode s01e17 Turn Turn Turn, Rebellion, Spoilers, Uprising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Grant Ward joins Victoria Hand aboard the transport plane taking John Garrett to the Fridge.  The trip doesn't turn out at all like she'd planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hail Hydra

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** First things first: this has so many spoilers for Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episode 01.17 "Turn, Turn, Turn." Seriously. Do not read if you haven't seen that episode.

"He's not telling stories now, is he?" Victoria asked Ward, her voice a bit gravelly and low, almost a sexy purr and didn't that make his cock sit up and take notice. John kept his eyes unfocused, distant. He knew better than to look up when he wasn't sure what Ward had planned. They'd not really discussed this scenario, but John didn't recruit Ward simply for his range scores.

"You know what I'm thinking, Agent Garrett? I'm thinking the Ice Box or the Fridge is a little too comfortable for you." She paused, took a breath. "Maybe we should put you a little deeper underground."

And John couldn't help himself. He turned and looked at Victoria. It took effort but he kept his face set in a cold glare. All he could think of at this moment was how much he was going to enjoy having Vic on her knees.

"What do you think, Agent Ward?" She turned to look at Ward and John's eyes followed her movement. "You shot the wrong Clairvoyant before." John wanted to argue. Ward did exactly as he'd been ordered to do. "Care to shoot the right one?" she asked, her voice still that low purr that did things to John.

The silence stretched as John met Ward's glare. But then Ward was standing, taking the safety off on his sidearm, cocking it. Despite being damn sure of Ward, John's pulse spiked as Ward glowered down at him. Then Ward fired.

John grinned then, a slow display of his teeth. "I take it that's not one of those pansy-assed icers that Coulson's so fond of?"

Ward's answering grin was smug and sly. "Not on your fuckin' life. Sir."

John chuckled, then lifted his arms to jingle the cuffs at his protegé. "Too bad." He cocked his head down at Victoria's prone form.

"Too bad?"

"Vic was a hellcat in the sack. Gonna miss that," John said before raising his arms again.

Ward grabbed the keys from the slumped over agent on John's right, quickly opening the cuffs. "You slept with Agent Hand?"

"Don't knock it til you've tried it. She might have been a frigid bitch at work, but after hours…. RAWR!"

"I believe you. Remember, I was sleeping with May."

"Oh, right. Until you got taken by that Asgardian whore."

"Hey! Lorelei was fucking amazing in bed. She could have been a good ally for us."

John didn't say anything. He didn't agree, but Ward was the only one with a sidearm at the moment. "What about May?"

"I swore I was making inroads there." Ward sounded genuinely regretful.

"You should have asked me. That one might seem untouchable, a cold fish, but she's been Coulson's from day one."

"But he was in love with that cellist. I told you about her."

"Yeah, the love of Coulson's life." John had a hard time keeping the sarcasm out of his voice. Phil used to be a stone cold badass, but lately he'd become… 'soft'. Squishy. Useless. "Coulson's as oblivious as fuck, but that doesn't mean May's feelings don't exist."

"Isn't that taking the idea of ‘team as family’ a little too far?" Ward's tone was condescending, nearing disgust.

John nodded. "You watched them. Hell, you lived with them. That dependence… those _feelings_ 'll make it easier to take them out."

"Including Skye?"

John wanted to roll his eyes, but he didn't. Ward really did need to grow the fuck up. At least he was a damned good guy to have at John's six. "If you can't flip her, then yes, Skye, too. But don't underestimate Phil. There's a reason he was Fury's favorite." And didn't that chap John's ass. Always had. But he'd win in the end. And he was going to enjoy taking Coulson down personally.

He stood and turned toward the cockpit. "Take the trash out while I get us ready to land."

Ward grimaced at the three dead agents. "Hey, Garrett!" he called. "Aren't the guys here all true-blue SHIELD? You have a plan to deal with them?"

"Of course I do." John's voice turned mocking. "Looks like Coulson's favorite specialist -- you -- saved the day." He raised his eyebrows. "You kept those nefarious double agents Hand thought she could trust from freeing _me._ Too bad Vic was killed in the struggle." John's lips curled up into a tiny, wicked smile. He had a gal to pick up and a detention facility to secure for Hydra.

Then it was Coulson's turn.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Beta:** My dearest, hitlikehammers, gave this a once over for me. Of course, I can't help but fiddle afterwards, so any mistakes are all on me.
> 
>  **A/N:** This satisfies my hurt-comfort bingo square: _tyranny/rebellion_. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** These are Marvel and Whedon and ABC's characters used in the spirit of creative commons. I promise to return them with smiles on.


End file.
